A Story Long Forgotten
by WinterSoulstis
Summary: Mayumi's moved so many times she's lost count, until she ends up back where it all started. Her and her chara Mika have to face the challenges that come with a new school and being against Easter. Can a tamed and stray cat ever fall in love? IkutoxOC R
1. Chapter 1

**'Why did I have to move again? Seems like he wants me more than just a couple miles away...' **I grumble and pack my bag for school.

"A new school. I hope we'll be able to make some friends. I'd prefer some other guardian charas though..." sighs Mika. Mika's my Chara she's been with me for a couple years now and is my closest and possibly only friend.

I give her an encouraging smile and say, "Don't worry, maybe we'll get lucky this time. Third times the charm?"

"But the other schools we've been to, no one has had a guardian chara. What makes you think there'll be some here? Plus, there's no guarantee we won't have to move again," says Mika. Her ears droop and her tail stops moving. I pat her gently on the head.

Mika wore a regular short-sleeved shirt with an open black vest over it; she had a wavy dark grey skirt and black dress shoes. Her long white hair was pulled back in a braid and her white cat ears were twitching slightly.

"We've gone back to where we started. We were born here, well I was anyway, then we moved. We moved and moved again. After five moves I finally end up back here," I explain.

"Yeah. And maybe you'll see your old friends!" says Mika, her tail beginning to wag.

"It's best if we don't meet again" I reply coldly., "I hoped you'd understand that from when I never put back up the pictures of us together." She puts her head down in gloom. I just motion for her to get a move on and pick up my bag.

"Don't you think you'll get in trouble for wearing your uniform like that?" she asks, trying to change the now tense mood.

"Nope. And even if I did, it's too late to change back now and I won't buy a new one," I reply simply. Mika shrugs and I lock the door.

FF to When I Get to School

"Okay class, we have a new student. Her name is Mayumi Ikoma," introduces the teacher while I just stare blankly at the class. 'They say first impressions are everything. It's best if people don't get too close to me.' I scan the classroom and walk over to the only free desk without saying a word. The whole class sweatdrops. I looked to my right and noticed I was sitting beside an energetic looking boy with spiky brown hair.

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Kukai Souma," said the boy enthusiastically. I give him a quick, small smile and focus my eyes on the board. I had asked Mika to take a look around the school so I could find my way around without getting lost.

FF to After School

'I don't have any reason to hang around here anymore, but I don't want to go home just yet.'

"Did you see any interesting places on your tour?" I ask Mika as we exit the classroom.

"Well, there was this one place that looked really cool. I'll take you there," was Mika's reply before she flew away. I run after her, and find that she stopped in front of a big building that looked to be made of glass. Mika goes up to the glass and presses against it. She pulls back in surprise and dashes behind me. Before I could ask what was wrong, three girls and two guys, one of whom was Kukai, ran out of the building. I cock my head slightly to the side and give them a puzzled look.

"Oh! Ikoma-san! What are you doing here?" inquires Kukai.

I shrug and say, "I was just passing by when I saw this building and thought I would get a better look at it, it's quite nice."

"Oh let me introduce you! These are my friends. The pink haired girl is Amu Hinamori. The blonde boy is Tadase Hotori. The Black haired girl is Nadeshiko Fujisaki and last but not least the youngest is Yaya Yuiki," introduces Kukai as he points to each one of them. As I was examining them I noticed what looked like shugo charas. 'They all have them... Should I tell them I have one too?'

Shaking my head slightly, I smile at them. "Pleased to meet you."

"This building is where the guardians of Seiyo Elementary meet to discuss the school's events among other things," Tadase says with a smile. Frowning slightly I wonder why he seems like someone I knew.

I raise an eyebrow, "Why would this school need "guardians"?"

The one named Yaya butts in with a big smile on her face, "It sounds cool! That's why!" I smile at her, she's just like an overgrown baby. Does that mean that the little baby chara is hers? My green eyes shift so I'm looking at where the charas are gathered. It looks like they're having some intense discussion but I'm not close to hear what it's about. I look back towards the guardians and listen quietly to their explanation of the duties of the guardians and about how I'll like it at Seiyo while only giving a few of my own remarks.

When the explanation was done I sigh, "It sounds like you guys have it pretty rough... Well... except for the whole tea and treats part..." I smile, "It's great to get to know you guys, maybe I'll see you again tomorrow, but for now I should be heading back to my house I have a movie I've been dying to finish."

We wave our goodbyes and I turn around and walk away. Mika had left after I had started talking to them. "I wonder if she's still around here somewhere?" I wonder outloud as I keep an eye out for the little chara.

FF to Night Time

'I can't sleep.' "Hey, Yumi-chan are you awake?" inquires Mika. I smile and sit up.

"I can't seem to go to sleep," I say. Mika nods in agreement and I walk over to my closet to find something to wear. I finally pick out my outfit and open the window. "Mika," I say. She nods and we both say, "Character change!" I grow white cat ears and tail that blend in nicely with my silvery hair. I quickly jump out of the window and land carefully and quietly in a nearby tree.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm annoyed with the suffixes, I know that they're pretty important but I fins it annoying to write them every time so from now on it'll be how English people would talk to each other. All first names. **_

_**I hope this doesn't annoy anyone. If it does than feel free to review and say so~**_

I jump from tree to tree with almost no effort. Not having a set destination I just go in a random direction and end up in front of a concert hall.

The hall was deserted but as I looked around I noticed some advertisements for the new concert it would be holding. Because I was still up in a tree I couldn't get a clear view of the poster and I didn't care enough to get closer.

"Hey, Yumi," Mika calls out to me, I turn towards her direction. She was floating by a lamppost and seemed to be in a hurry. "I sense something! I'm not sure what it is, but it doesn't feel very good."

I drop down from the tree and walk towards her. Apparently I was walking too slowly since she flew up to me and began pushing me from behind. "What's the rush? What exactly do you sense?"

"Something bad," is all she says as she flies past me and heads off to where she thinks it's coming from.

Sighing, I shrug and take off after her. My Chara Change was still active so I was faster than I would normally be. 'If only I could use this during PE at school...'

With Mika in the lead we turned down many alleys and 'shortcuts', not that I'd count going through people's backyards a 'short cut'. Shrugging I speed up so I don't lose track of the little chara. All of a sudden she stops dead and I barely manage to keep myself from crashing into her.

"Why'd you stop?" I ask, "I thought we were in a hurry." She motions for me be quite she peaks around the corner. I position my cat ears differently and begin picking up some voices. "What the..."

I look around the corner, but am careful to remain unseen. "It's them... And what's that black egg?" Mika asks me.

"Like hell I'd know..." after studying the weird egg more carefully I add, "Looks like a Chara Egg, but... there's something sinister about it..."

"It's got to be the source of the bad feeling I was having!"

"That little thing? What's so special about it?"

"Well-"

Mika got cut-off by a bright pink light. We both shield our eyes from the harsh light.

I slowly open one of my eyes and get a hazy look at a girl with pink hair in a pink frilly cheer-leading outfit. "Wasn't she wearing different clothes... And didn't I meet her earlier today? What was her name..."

"Amu!" the blonde boy calls out.

The one called Amu, jumps out of the way of an attack from the black egg and takes out some pink pom-poms. 'Wait is that... her Chara Transformation?' I snicker a bit, "And I thought mine was bad."

Mika looks toward me and sticks out her tongue. "Don't forget; it's who you want to be."

"But I hate things like that!"

"If you did, then I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

I open my mouth to protest but some shouting from the direction of the battle draws my attention.

"Negative heart, lock on! Open heart!" Amu calls, a bright light soon ensues and the black egg begins turning white.

My eyes widen, "Don't tell me... that evil thing is someone's Heart Egg!"

"How horrible!" my chara exclaims, "I want to find out more about what's going on..."

I nod my head in approval and she takes off. I just smile since I was used to this. 'She really is independent... But I guess that's to be expected of a cat, they hate to be tied down...' I rest against the wall and follow the now white egg with my eyes as it takes off to where ever its owner is.

'Now all that's left is to find out what those so called "guardians" really do..." Since Mika had left me the chara change had worn off and I was on my own. Coming up with a plan on the spot; I take a deep breath, mess up my hair a bit, and run out from my hiding spot.

Kukai, the only one whose name I remember since he's in my class, stopped in the middle of saying something about purifying X-eggs. They all turn to look at me.

I make my breaths come and go quickly as if I had just ran a long way. Resting my hands on my knees I pretend to gasp for air. "W-what's going on, I heard shouting."

"Oh! Uh... about that- we were... er..." Amu does some random hands movements as she tries to think of an excuse.

"What's a X-egg?" I ask. They all freeze and give each other glances. "You guys were talking about it, weren't you?"

Kukai waves his hand as if to banish the thought and says, "No way... you heard wrong we were talking about... uh..."

"Executives."

Everyone turns to the girl with the long hair. "We were just talking about some of the horrible things executives were doing to move up the corporate ladder."

"Well, they really are despicable... but was it so important that you guys had to gather in the middle of the night to talk about it?" I ask them. 'They're going to need better excuses than that if they plan to fool adults who might have been around.'

Now the blonde one spoke up, "It's just that none of us have a phone that can conference call with so many people so we decided to meet up and talk about what we would do tomorrow since we have to day off. The executive topic just sort of popped up."

'Not bad, when they work together like that the story begins to sound believable.' I smile slightly at them. "Well, then I'm sorry for intruding, but I could have swore I heard shouting..."

"It was probably just Yaya insisting we go somewhere that sells sweets," Kukai replies with a smile.

"Again, sorry for intruding," I say as I turn around and begin walking away, discouraged that I didn't learn anything to useful.

"Hey!" I stop walking. "Do you want to come with us tomorrow?" I turn around and give the one who spoke, Amu, a questioning look.

"I-I mean, it seems rude to have you hear all about our plans and then leave you out of them..."

"It's okay, I-"

"No, she's right!"' Kukai butts in, "You should come with us! Unless you're already got plans..."

"Are you sure it's okay?" I ask.

I watch a chara with purple hair and a crown go to Tadase (That's what Kukai said his name was, right?) and say, "What do you think you're doing commoner? That girl will only interfere with our plans to capture the Embryo!"

My eyes narrow slightly, 'So they know about the Embryo too...'

"umi... Mayumi..."

"Huh?" I snap away from my thoughts.

"I said; did you decide if you're coming with us?" repeats Kukai.

"Ah... Yeah, I can. I was hoping to have a look around anyway," I reply with a quick smile.

"So it's settled then! Meet us by the entrance to the school, and bring money for snacks!" exclaims Yaya as she jumps around happily.

Somewhere a clock chimes. The chimes tell me that it was now twelve in the morning. "Oh wow... it's late," I stifle a yawn, "I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Night." Once I turn the corner I pause and look around for Mika. When I don't see her I shrug and continue on my way home.

The next morning I was sitting on my bed cross-legged staring at Mika's empty egg. "Where in the world is she... She's normally back by now..." mumbling to myself I hop of my bed and search through my closet.

I was supposed to meet the Guardians at 1:00pm and it was 11:45am. I pick out what I was going to wear and get dressed. It was a casual outfit consisting of regular blue jeans, a hot pink loose t-shirt, and a half zipped up black hoodie with an elaborate design on it.

While I was making breakfast, Mika decided to grace me with her presence. She flew in through the window I left open and sat on the counter top. "Where were you?" I ask, not looking at her or the pancakes would burn.

"I was investigating, just like I said I would. And I found out some interesting things," she says as I put some really small pancakes I had made especially for her on a little plate.

"What? No fish?" she says as she pours some syrup on her plate.

"Quit complaining and eat," I tell her.

As we eat Mika tells me what she learned. She tells me that she asked the neighbourhood cats if they knew anything and they directed her to a black cat chara who was said to know all about these things. After badgering him and promising him some snacks of his choice he agreed to tell her all he knew about the X-eggs saying that the information wasn't exactly secret so it shouldn't matter if he told.

"So now I owe some random chara a back of cat nip?" I say, sweatdropping.

"It's a small price to pay for the information we now know!"

"Whatever, I'll buy it while I'm out with the guardians today."

"Huh?" Mika stops eating and looks at me. "You're meeting the guardians today?"

"Yeah. I decided to show myself last night after you left and pretended like I just heard some shouting and went to investigate. In the end I somehow ended up making arrangements to meet them today and go to a new sweet shop that opened up."

Mika's ears drop, "And I'm guessing I can't go with you..."

"Nope sorry, but I want you to be a secret for a bit longer."

"Will you at least bring me back some dessert?"

"Of course."

She smiles flies away to put the plate in the dishwasher. I do the same and wipe down the table. Now it was 12:50pm so I grab my wallet and put on my skateshoes. "You should come along too Mika," I say, "but stay out of their view."

"Will do!"

As I arrive at the assigned meeting place I notice that everyone else is already there. I run across the crosswalk and stop in front of them. "Sorry for making you wait, I got a bit lost," I say even though the reason I was late was because Mika got chased up a tree by a mean dog.

Tadase smiles at me, "Well now that everyone's here. Shall we go?"

"Yeah! Yay, sweets here we come!" Yaya exclaims she she grabs both my and Amu's arm and drags us along as she runs toward the new shop.


End file.
